Duo The Stripper
by Blind Squirrel
Summary: *Shounen-Ai* Heero sings about his favourite stripper.......


Duo The Stripper ****

Note: I know, I know, I promised no more song-fics, and I also promised U.S.S Wing part 10, but I just HAD to write this. For all those who know about Canadian affairs, they will know that a horrible thing is happening in Toronto, the schools are on a huge strike, leaving a problem. Actually the janitors are on a huge strike leaving a mess. Anyways I had all this work to do so I would catch up ( I am in OAC, Grade Thirteen, so LOTS of work). The point of this babbling is that I have been working on that instead of fics. This fic just took me five seconds, cause I didn't even write most of it J It was inspired (if you can say that since it has only 2 original paragraphs in it) but SOMEONE I can't remember, who commente on my Ecstacy of Flight fic, by the same singer. She loved this song, so did I. If you are reading this. PLEASE tell me so I can give you credit. Either Way I hope you enjoy…it is fun ***wink wink* ***Nudge Nudge*

Title: Duo The Stripper

Author: More like Chris De Burg, but I guess Sony_Mouse too..kinda

Song: Patricia The Stripper (As always I recommend you dl this song from napster of something, cause it adds feeling to the story J 

Parings: 1+2+1 (Do I EVER do anything else…well I will be in the future but not now :)

Warnings: ummm Duo STRIPPING……a dancings, singing Heero..what more could you ask for 

ARCHIVED: Yessssssssss I am now archived. So you can waste more of your day reading my incoherent stories at Gundam Wing Addiction [http://www.geocities.com/fenris_wolf0/][1] THANK YOU SO MUCH TYR 

Disclaimers: You know Gw is not mine, and either is Patricia the Stripper.

PIC REQUEST: I just wanted to ask if ANYONE would be able to do a pic for me. I really want to have a pic of the Bycicly Repair Man, Mr. H.G Yui, or of the Heero world in that fic. If you are willing could you please e-mail Sony_Mouse@hotmail.com

****

Duo The Stripper  


__

//In a huge old fashioned theatre, a lone figure enters the stage, and makes his way to the spot light that shows a microphone. He is wearing a pair of loose pleated slacks, a fine long-sleeved shirt, a dark vest and a 20's style hat that covers his almost uncontrollable messy hair. He walks soundlessly up to the mike and taps it a few times, making sure everyone is listing. 

"Good evening, ladies and Gentlemen. I have an unbelievable tale to share with you tonight. It all took place on a Saturday night in 1924…"

He then took out a long dancing cane from nowhere, gabbed the mike with his other hand, and with a fake British accent, started to sing…Sing…SING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!//

  
*20's style music begins here*

  
Quatre is a menace  
With his "Anyone for tennis?"  
And he'd beseech me to come keep the score.  
And Wufei said, "Oh Lord, I'm so terribly bored"  
I really can't stand it anymore...  
  
I'm going...out to dinner,  
With a gorgeous singer,  
To a little place I know,  
Down by the key.  
  
His name is Duo,  
He calls himself Cruel…  
And the reason isn't  
Very hard to see.  
  
He said, God made him a sinner  
Just to keep those fat men thinner  
As they tumble down in heaps  
Before his feet.  
  
They hang around in groups  
Like battle weary troops,  
One can often see the  
Queue right down the street.  
  
Because Duo  
Or Mr. Cruel  
Not only is a singer  
He also removes all his clothing  
  
For Duo,  
Is the best stripper in town...  
  
And with a swing of his hips,  
He started to strip  
To tremendous applause  
He took of his drawers  
  
And with a lick of his lips  
He undid all his clips,  
Threw it all in the air  
And everyone stared  
  
And as the last piece of clothing  
Fell to the floor,  
The police were banging on the door  
On a Saturday night,  
In 1924  
  
Take it away boys...  
  
Well, Duo was arrested  
And everyone detested,  
The terrible manner in which  
he was exposed  
  
Later on in court  
where everyone thought  
A summer's run in jail  
would be proposed..  
  
But the judge said, "Duo,  
Or may I say Mr. Cruel,  
The facts of this case lie before me (knock, knock, knock)  
Case dismissed... This boy was in his "working" clothes...  
  
And with a swing of his hips,  
He started to strip  
To tremendous applause  
He took off his drawers  
  
And with a lick of his lips  
He undid all his clips,  
Threw it all in the air  
And everyone stared  
  
And as the last piece of clothing  
Fell to the floor,  
The police were yelling out for more (more)  
On a Saturday night  
In 1924  
  


__

//The crowd continued its cheering, allowing Heero a chance to return to the mike to its holder. He gave the still screaming crowd a quick wink and a bow, and then walked off the stage to where a stripper known as Duo had waited patiently for him to go on their date.//

OWARI

I hope you guys aren't too upset that most of that wasn't even written by me. I just had to write that (or whatever I did). It was in my system and HAD to be let out J 

Sony_Mouse@hotmail.com

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/fenris_wolf0/



End file.
